hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1308 - 11 Chefs Compete Part 1
The eighth episode of Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on November 5, 2014. On that episode, the second team switch occured, Hell's Kitchen hosted a dog show, and one chef misunderstood the challenge rules, leading to a very embarrassing moment. Team switch During the recap, Ashley received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence for the first time. Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay called Frank down, and Steve thought that he was eliminated, much to his relief. However, Ramsay told Frank that it was his last service with the blue team, and transferred him to the red team, much to La Tasha’s dismay. Then, Ramsay also transferred Sade to the blue team, and said that after two miserable services in a row, he had to do something to shake things up, before dismissing the chefs. Intro While going back to the dorms, Sade was not happy about that decision, and compared the blue team to the Isle of misfit toys. Steve was happy that Frank was off the blue team, and did not have any problems working with Sade, as long as she was a team player. Sade and the men got to know each other, and while she felt that she could make her new team stronger, she also knew that Frank would make the red team weaker. On the red side, Frank was happy to get a second chance, and told his new teammates that he felt the blue team was falling apart, before proclaiming that he would fuck them hard. Near the end of the night, La Tasha welcomed Frank to the red team with a beer. Team challenge The next day, La Tasha told Sade that her new blue jacket did not suit her, but the latter retorted not to hate her. Then, Sous Chef James called, and told everybody to meet Ramsay outside at the front of the restaurant. Ramsay revealed that he invited some prestigious VIPs for the next service, and showed them some limousines pulling up. While La Tasha and Sterling believe that President Obama was in the limousine, it turned out to be dogs from the American Kennel Club, and Ramsay revealed that their next service was the first ever Hell’s Kitchen Dog Show. For the Dog Show Tasting Challenge, both teams would make two appetizers and three entrées for the menu, and the team with the most chosen items would win the challenge. The chefs had 45 minutes to cook their dish, and because the blue team had an extra member, one of them would have to sit out. While everybody had a clear idea of what their dishes were, Sade seemed to believe that they were actually cooking for the dogs, much to Steve’s confusion. So, Sade decided to make a braised beef dish for the dogs, which caused Bryant to wonder if she knew they were not actually cooking for the dogs, and added that nobody could be that stupid. In the red kitchen, Sterling wanted to add some love to his crab cakes, but could not remember how to make mayonnaise as he had not done it in a long time. So, a concerned Jennifer gave him a reminder. In the blue kitchen, Santos was concerned that Bryant was using berries for his pork. With ten minutes left, Frank noticed that his duck was getting darker than he wanted, and decided to fire an extra one for safety. In the blue kitchen, Bryant warned Santos that his duck tasted burnt, but Santos ignored him as he wanted his dish to be judged. Eventually, both teams got their dishes cooked and plated in time. After seeing everybody else’s dishes, Sade realized that she fucked up as she was the only one that made dog food. When Ramsay noticed her braised beef dish, he called it fucking ridiculous, and compared the presentation to dog shit on a plate. When Ramsay asked the blue team what dish they were dropping, everybody immediately went with Sade’s. Douglas Keane and Neil Fraser were invited as guest judges. On the appetizer round, La Tasha and Sterling from the red team, and Aaron and Fernando from the blue team, brought up their dishes. Coincidentally, each pair made crab cakes and prawns, and in order to avoid duplicates, Keane and Fraser decided to have the best of each featured on the menu. While La Tasha’s pan-seared prawns with chipotle grits were praised for being seasoned beautifully, they were criticized for being overcooked. Fernando’s prawns alla planche with tomato and red pepper amochie was criticized for being overcooked as well, and for lacking any acidity. Aaron’s chilled crab cakes with daikon friche and pickled gnocchi mushrooms was praised for tasting nice, and being a well-done dish, while Sterling’s panko breaded crab cakes with friche salad was praised for its texture, great amount of crab, and seasoning. Despite Aaron arrogantly believing Sterling’s dish resembled fast food, the judges went with the latter’s dish as the best, and the red team led 1-0. Then, the judges chose Fernando’s dish for having the most potential, tying the score at 1. On the entrée round, Jennifer, Roe, and Frank from the red team, and Bryant, Steve, and Santos from the blue team, presented their dishes. Bryant’s pork chop with red berry sauce was praised for being delicious along with nailing the chop, while Roe’s surf and turf was criticized for being both grey and raw. Santos’ duck a l’orange was criticized for having burnt potatoes, while Frank’s duck dish was criticized for having two different ducks on the plate, with two different temperatures. Steve’s pan-seared Chilean sea bass with roasted potatoes was praised for being moist and having a nice seasoning, while Jennifer’s pan-seared Chilean sea bass with spicy heirloom tomato broth was called the most beautiful dish in the competition so far, and was praised for being the best dish of the day. Because only one sea bass dish was needed, the judges easily chose Jennifer’s dish, and the red team led 2-1. Then, Bryant’s dish was chosen for being on point, tying the score at 2. That left Frank and Santos’ duck dishes, and in the end, the judges chose Frank's dish, and the red team won the challenge 3-2. Reward The red team was rewarded with a trip to SeaWorld in San Diego, which excited Jennifer as she has never been there before, and eating at the Searsucker Restaurant. An excited Sterling asked the blue team how his technique was. They saw a pet show, La Tasha felt like a kid again, and Frank was surprised to see the tricks a dog could do. At Searsucker, they met Chef and Owner Brian Malarkey, and Sterling felt that they shared the same positive attitude, before commenting how good the food was. Punishment The blue team was punished by setting up the dining room for the Dog Show dinner service, and washing and grooming the dogs that the American Kennel Club sent over. Bryant believed that if the team switch did not happen, the blue team would have won the challenge, though added about how sad it was to admit, as it meant having Frank back. During the punishment, while the men washed the dogs without problems, Sade just wanted to get through it, and was even tempted to spray the red team with a hose when they would walk by. While decorating the dining room, Bryant got annoyed with Aaron’s micromanaging leadership, though the latter responded that he knew what he was doing as he worked in a lot of jobs before becoming a chef. However, Aaron proceeded to annoy his teammates further when he explained metrics as they were making dog treats. Before service When the red team came back from their reward, Frank jokingly played duck duck goose with his whale plushy, which annoyed Santos. The next day, both teams had three hours to prep, and while Sterling told the red team how much he loved them, he told Frank to stay focused. While the red team went through prep relaxed and confident, Santos showed Sade where everything was in the blue kitchen. However, Sade knew where everything was, and did not like Santos’ cocky attitude. After getting pestered by the blue team, Sade told them to go fuck themselves, though Steve hoped that she would work with them, and not against. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay reminded them about the dog show, but while they would receive tickets as normal, they would begin firing appetizers after the first round, the show would continue after all the appetizers were served, and that the winner would not be announced until all the entrées were served. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service As both teams got their first orders, La Tasha admitted how concerned she was about Frank’s performance, especially when the timings had to be precise. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay caught Fernando seasoning scallops, called him a fucking idiot, reminded the blue team about the plan he told earlier, and ordered them to wake up. In the dining room, the dog show began, Jennifer noticed how cute the dogs were and wanted to play with them, and Santos asked Sade not to give them dog food. After Marino gave Ramsay a heads up about the first round ending, the chefs began cooking their appetizers. In the blue kitchen, Fernando was struggling with the scallops, but refused to send raw food. In the red kitchen, La Tasha was sending food to the dining room at a steady pace, but on their next ticket, Frank did not have his Caesar salads ready in time, though managed to get them approved. In the blue kitchen, Fernando’s scallops were approved, he and Bryant finally got synchronized, and food was heading to the dining room. In the red kitchen, they were working on their last appetizer order, but Frank was still late on his salad as time was running out, much to Roe’s dismay. When Frank sent his salads, they were sloppily made. In the blue kitchen, they managed to complete appetizers as Marino warned the red team that they were waiting for the final salads. While Ramsay and the red team got exasperated on Frank’s slow performance, and everybody in the dining room waiting impatiently, he managed to get them accepted in time. With appetizers completed, the dog show continued, Ramsay told the blue team that they had the best 40 minutes of any service so far, praised their communication, and urged them to keep it up, with a stunned Santos asking if it was a dream. In the red kitchen, La Tasha asked Frank to help Roe on garnish, and decided to help Sterling on meat. However, Sterling got confused on orders until La Tasha calmed him down as she refused to let the meat station sink the team. In the blue kitchen, Steve kept calling Santos, much to the latter’s annoyance, and Bryant compared their communication to a bulldog and a Chihuahua. When Steve kept calling Santos without times, an annoyed Ramsay ordered Sade to help Steve, and she managed to give proper times to Santos. In the red kitchen, La Tasha kept Sterling in control by ordering him to wait for Ramsay finish slicing the pork, before sending the Wellingtons, but they were overcooked. In the blue kitchen, the chefs were pushing their entrées, and Steve was performing strongly on meat. While the blue team were pushing entrées without problems, Ramsay was still waiting on Sterling’s pork refire, which La Tasha delivered, and it was accepted. One hour into service, while both teams were sending out entrées, the judges asked Marino how much longer they had to wait as they have already decided the winner. Despite Ramsay urging both teams to speed up, Santos sent greasy garnishes, staling the blue team on their final ticket. In the red kitchen, Sterling sent dry pork, Roe sent bland cauliflower, and Jennifer sent overcooked salmon. Despite that, both teams were able to get their last orders served, and the winner of the dog show was announced. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay admitted that while both kitchens worked well, the blue team won as they had the edge all night. Then, Ramsay asked the red team to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, La Tasha and Roe considered Frank due to his slow performance on salads, which they felt were the easiest dishes, but Frank refused to be nominated as he felt that he might go home as a result. For the second nominee, Sterling considered Roe for her mushy cauliflower, but she retorted that they were only soft, and considered him as a nominee for being the weakest chef on the team. La Tasha agreed with Roe, and said that while she was appreciative of Sterling letting her help him, she felt that she carried him a lot on meat. Elimination Frank announced himself as the red team’s first nominee, and Sterling as the second. During their pleas, Sterling said that he was stronger than Frank, and that his personality showed it, while Frank made a long speech of his time at Hell’s Kitchen, annoying everybody, until Ramsay stopped him mid plea. Then, Ramsay told both of them to get back in line, said he was satisfied with both teams' performances, and decided not to send anybody home. However, Ramsay warned them that the bar rose higher as he knew that they could do it, though Sterling said that he may need to change his underwear. Ramsay's comment: "Tonight, I finally got a respectable service. So I gave them a little respect and didn't send anyone home." Category:Episodes Category:Season 13